The Casualties of Love and War
by stashargh
Summary: Drawn into a world he abhors, Draco Malfoy is running out of time to make things right once back at Hogwarts. Desperate and alone, Hermione seems to be the only one who can save him from the worst of himself. Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no character/setting.
1. Chapter 1

'Draco! _Draco_, wake up. Do not keep me waiting' ordered a voice I could not ignore any longer.

'_What?_' A sharp slap. I sat upright in my bed.

'Interesting dreams son?'

He glanced down at what had been keeping me from wanting to wake up.

'I am aware that my pulling you away from your teenage fantasies will cause you great annoyance but should you use that tone with me again Draco Malfoy I will hex you until all desired appendices fall off on their own accord. Out of bed and come downstairs or we will be late to our meeting.'

'Oh yes Father, a Malfoy is never late,' sarcasm dripping from my voice I pulled myself out of bed and began dressing. Opting for black robes from my closet instead of the usual black shirt and jeans - there was to be no Muggle attire in the presence of the Dark _Lord_. The last week of my summer holidays, the last year of my time at Hogwarts somehow meant that I was required at a meeting. My father refused to explain, only haughtily reminded me to _know my place _and not ask questions. My mother failed to explain as the mere sight of me these days seemed to bring a tear to her eyes. I am so sick of this pestilential – 'Dra_co_, hurry up!'

'Coming, Father.' Down the stairs, I grabbed his arm careful to not touch the place where I knew his Dark Mark resided; despite what I knew I was supposed to believe, the presence of it disgusted me.

oOo

The squelching feeling that my insides had just been forced to undergo faded away as I spun slowly, taking in my surroundings, Side-Along Apparition just did not agree with me. Wand at the ready, I was not stupid enough to put it down until I knew that I was under no immediate threat. Had I known what was to come in the next few days, I would have never have sheathed it the way I did when I came across the familiar faces of my Father's associates – the Death Eaters. Needless to say, the lot of them were jumped up, idiotic sheep who in their declaration of Pureblood Status felt they had the right to rule the world under Voldemort's proposed regime. Some of these people's blood statuses were more questionable than Granger's but none in the circle would challenge those suspected outright. No one knew who was 'in' with Voldemort and whispers had their way of reaching his ears. The Dark Lord was known for his temper and often punished the messenger as severely as the betrayer themselves. As though the Devil's name itself had been spoken, a dark mass materialized in the midst of the men (and the two women, one standing upright, the other hanging back in the shadows) in the room.

'_My Lord_…' Bellatrix. Ugh, her desperation never ceased to disgust everyone but Voldemort himself who seemed only apathetically amused by her.

'My dear fellow Death Eaters. I welcome you all to an event long awaited by one of the families who has never… failed to serve me.' Even I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice at this. Staring right into my father's eyes, Voldemort continued, 'After careful consideration, I have decided that I will acquiesce to your request Lucius. It seems that I do have need of you once more - perhaps not you, in the traditional sense of the word but your son, Draco.'

Surprised, I faced him as he turned to me, his cold, dead eyes piercing mine, searching through my brain as only my skilled Occlumency could detect. I fought to hide the fact that I was trying so hard to keep my innermost thoughts from his searing gaze. 'You are a worthy Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. In your second year, it was you who was the prime candidate by others for Slytherin heir, were you not?'

'Yes, Master.' The games must be played; I must be respectful, no reverential in my address of him.

'I have never recruited so a boy so young but I find the need to make an exception for you. Perhaps you can live up to the oath better than your _Father_ has so far.' Practically spitting out the title of the man whom I abhorred above all else, despite myself, I was beginning to listen.

'Draco, I am presenting you the honour of officially joining me in my fight against the muck of our Wizarding world. Will you join me in the ranks of the pure and mighty? Will you serve your Lord with unyielding loyalty and passion?' All eyes turned on me as I finally realized exactly what was happening. Absolute silence reigned as I hesitated, unsure of what to do or say. My Father jabbed me sharp in the ribs with his wand, 'Answer our Lord, Draco. Will you?'

'Lucius, the boy can speak for himself and I was under the impression that I was asking the questions. You have shown once again that you are incapable of holding your tongue. _Crucio!_'

Even more painful than what I'm sure the curse must feel like was the high pitch of Voldemort's voice as he allowed the curse to escape his lips. I remained silent, in awe of anyone who could make my Father twist and contort in pain.

A cold, high pitched laugh. 'Oh, he enjoys watching this! You might make a faithful Death Eater yet. But first, the official vow must be made. Will you, Draco Malfoy, join the ranks of Death Eater?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Well then, it appears we have need for your mother now. Narcissa!'

The woman who had immersed herself in the shadows of the room strode forward. She was a wonderful actress – her haughty, pompous expression fooled everyone except for me. I am sure that if it were not for her fear of what would happen if she did, I could have sworn that my mother would have broken down in tears.

'Draco, take hold of my hand. Narcissa, hold out your wand. You are to bear witness to this Unbreakable Vow.'

Touching his cold skin sent a shock through me, it was exactly the way I felt when as a child I had touched the forehead of my grandfather in his coffin at his funeral.

'Draco Malfoy. Do you swear unflinching allegiance and loyalty to your Lord and the Dark Arts?'

'I do.'

One long, thin length of flame bound our hands together.

'Do you swear to obey all commands given to you by myself and those I appoint in position of authority?'

'I do.'

A second sliver of flame joined its brother in this way.

'And do you swear, on pain of death to never betray or swear your allegiance to another?'

'I do.'

A third flame engulfed our hands entirely and disappeared as Voldemort lifted the sleeve of my robe. Wand in hand, he cried 'Morsmordre!' and that same Dark Mark slithered its way onto my forearm. The Mark I had sworn never to bear, the Mark I knew would change me and never let me forget who I bound to.

With a disgusted look at my Father and an almost proud glance at me, Voldemort announced that the meeting was over and that he wished to join us at the Malfoy Manor after our dinner.

'There is no need for you to be there Lucius; I only request the presence of Draco. Should he wish you to be present, you may do so but your importance to me at the moment is not what I would call… pressing.'

Of course, my parents agreed, no matter how affronted they might be because every single living soul who was aware of Voldemort's presence knew that when he wanted something from you, denying it would be the very last thing that you would ever do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This fan fic is based on the events of the sixth book – Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince but takes place in seventh year. All characters are at Hogwarts; I had to change these things around so that the events of my fic can take place in the way they need to. Apologies to those who are cursing at me and throwing their tim tams at their monitors.

Thank you to my very first reviewers! DBZfanalways and IGOTEAMEDWARD; and all those that added my story to their Story Alert Subscription – it has lifted my spirits that my efforts will not end in tears

Chapter Two; Promises

'A new year. A fresh start. I can only hope that the Wizarding community will work with me in our efforts to quash Lord Volde-'

A collective gasp emitted from the audience.

'mort. People, fear of the name only heightens fear of the being itself. I must implore you to continue to read the Daily Prophet, read the Precautions and safety booklets published and most of all, look out for each other. The enemy that threatens us works in secrets, whispers, rumours and lies – trusting each other is the only way to combat this from the inside. As your new Minister of Magic, I, Hermione Granger, swear to all in my power to fix the mistakes of the past and work together to protect our futures. I can only hope that –'

Screams echoed around me as I faced the crowd of people who just moments earlier were beaming smiles of encouragement, of hope and wonder at what could possibly come to past. I turn around and scream myself, fear filling every last fibre of being in my body for I could see a pair of red, snake-like eyes before a wand is raised, 'Avada Kedav-'

'Hermione! Mione, please. Wake up!'

Opening my eyes, I am met with the sweet brown eyes of my best girl friend, much different to the eyes that had filled with me with terror just moments before.

'Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

'Hermione please, your screaming could've woken the dead. Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm fi-'

The door burst open to find an assortment of people with red hair, save for the one black-headed boy in the middle.

'What happened? Who's here? Are you two okay?'

'Yes, yes we're fine. No one's here. Sorry to startle you, I just had a bad dream.'

'Bloody hell Mione, you scared us all to death.'

'Ronald Weasley, keep that bad language to yourself. Dear, are you sure you're all right?' Molly Weasley came towards the two girls – the boys had begun to turn away in respect for the two girls as they were both clad in the bedclothes that did not cover enough to keep Ron from blushing as he realized that Hermione was not wearing a bra.

'Yes Mrs. Weasley, I'm ok. I really am sorry.'

'Oh, not to worry dear. Not to worry. Now, come on, you two. Come downstairs and get some breakfast. Big day awaiting all of us. Your letters have arrived and that calls for yet another trip to Diagon Alley. Ministry cars will be arriving shortly.'

I looked up to see exactly who was here. Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Harry had all come rushing up to Ginny's room. I began to blush with embarrassment as I realized what a commotion I must have caused and then again as I realized my top buttons had come undone in my sleep, twisted as I must have been during sleep I got up to straighten myself up and head downstairs. The cavalry had left and there I was with Ginny once more.

'Oh I am so embarrassed. I feel like a child.'

'Don't worry Mione, everybody has bad dreams every once in awhile. What was yours about anyway?'

I had to laugh. 'I was, okay, get this, I had a dream that I was the Minister for Magic and then Voldemort showed up and yeah, you can guess the rest.'

Laughing, Ginny replied 'well I'm sure that if you had been elected, you would've done a better job than Fudge anyway. He's just been sacked. Some guy called Scrimgeour's got the job now. He's open about what's happened, what with _his_ return and all but I hear he's ruthless. Dad keeps coming home with all these stories about bung arrests – you know Stan Shunpike's in Azkaban?'

'What? Stan Shunpike, please, if he's a Death Eater then I'm Mary Poppins.'

'Who's that?'

'Oh nobody, a muggle story, it's just ridiculous. Oh well, baby steps I suppose. We can only hope for the best in times like these.'

'Well if we don't hurry up mum's going to kill us for letting our breakfast get cold. Here, let me do your hair.'

I sat down and let Ginny go through my hair with her brush.

'Oh this is ridiculous, Mione, your genes must hate you. Your hair has a life of its own. _Fizzmatotatem_! Don't tell mum I've used magic or she'll be angry. Now, let's go.'

I let my fingers go through my previously bushy hair which had been smoothed out into smooth, wavy locks.

'Oh Ginny, you've got to tell me how to do that. This feels amazing. I probably wouldn't use it every day but really, I could get used to this.'

Laughing, the girls made their way downstairs to greet the rest of the family.

oOo

'Okay, pancakes, bacon, eggs and Hogwarts letters! Hermione and Harry – yours are here too. Dumbledore never misses a trick.'

Mine and Harry's envelopes seemed slightly bigger than everyone else's. Of course Harry would have received an additional letter about his second year as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, but what could mine contain? A large golden badge fell out before I could read the letter. Head-

'Head Girl! Oh, congratulations Mione! Of course we all knew that was coming but oh my dear, I am so happy for you!'

A hug from behind told me that Mrs. Weasley had seen the badge before anyone else. A round of applause and I looked up at Ron holding a Prefects badge.

'Oh and Ron of course you're still a Prefect. Congratulations dear. Harry? Any surprises?'

'No, Mrs. Weasley, still Captain of the Quidditch team – that's enough for me.'

Ron had thrown a bread roll at Harry which hit him in the head, laughing Ron said 'Well, if you can't catch a bread roll maybe you've lost your touch.'

'Oh yeah? Defend this.' Sliding the bottle of tomato sauce past Ron's outstretched hands it toppled over and landed in his lap. 'Looks like I'll have to find a new Keeper after all.'

'Oh boys would you stop it. Quidditch is not the most important thing in the world.'

Blank stares were given her way by most of the occupants of the table to which Hermione replied, 'Isn't anyone curious about who is Head Boy?'

'Good point. I suppose we'll all find out soon enough. The way Dumbledore's been lately it's probably Malfoy, the git.'

'Ronald! One more offensive word out of you and I'll clean your mouth out the Muggle way!'

'Sorry Mum but it's true.'

'Now children, Dumbledore is getting older but all of these rumours about him losing his touch can't be true. There's never been a more powerful wizard and I've got confirmation that he never made a trip to St. Mungo's despite what everyone else has been saying.' Mr. Weasley had looked into the rumours that Dumbledore had apparently accidentally Apparited into Diagon Alley about two weeks ago, keeled over in pain, holding his hand against his chest. Upon realizing his mistake he was gone before anyone could question him but really anyone who thought Dumbledore was losing his touch must be losing their minds.

'Come on kids, finish up and gather your things. We'll be heading out soon and I plan to make this trip as quick as possible. We've got a lot to do before all you lot are due back at school.'

Once we were all finished the dishes gathered themselves up and made their way to the sink following Mrs. Weasley's wand. While she was washing and everyone made a scramble to get up the stairs, I took out my Head Girl badge once more, just to look at it and make sure it was real.

I may never be Minister for Magic, Merlin knows I may not even survive this War but I am going to make a difference. A promise I knew I would probably break but nevertheless would do my best to try and keep.


End file.
